


Grains of Glass

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Asthmatic Character(s), Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Extrapolation of Canon Events, Gen, Magicant, Subtle reference to another Nintendo Hard NES game, Worldbuilding-ish, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Ninten introduces his new friends to Magicant. They react accordingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wasuremono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasuremono/gifts).



> I always wondered what Loid, Ana, and Teddy must've thought about Magicant. Given how it's a world created from someone else's subconscious...
> 
> There's a scene involving **mild dissociation** but nothing too bad. I mix and match a bit from EB0/EBB's translation (I'll probably spell Lloyd as "Loid" forever) and Mato's (Teddy's accent, crosses instead of gravestones) because there's things I like about both of them and find charming in their own ways. :) I've also taken liberties with the dialogue here and there so nobody has to read a rehash of the game's script word for word.
> 
> My apologies if this feels rushed or something's missing. I've had an extremely rough December, and depression and Writer's Block and family drama hasn't helped one iota. All the same, I hope you have a happy Yuletide!

Loid's mouth hung open before he hastily rubbed his glasses with his shirt.

“I—I don't b-believe it...” he stuttered.  
“I told you it's real.” Ninten grinned. He told him of a mystical place called Magicant: a world where the ground is puffed with pink clouds and the water as fresh and cool as mint. A land where everyone dressed in robes and pointed hats and lived in houses crafted from pink seashells. A place where you're welcomed as family and can have as much magic herbs and steak as you pleased. If this was any other person, Loid would've expected to be led to a gutter and find his “magic kingdom” in a dumpster. But Ninten was true to his word... Magicant really _did_ exist.

“This is...” the spectacled boy stammered. “This is just like my comic books! Like—like right out of Little Nemo or something—!”  
“What's Little Nemo?”  
“You know, Little Nemo in Slumberland?” Loid blushed sheepishly. “Oh, uh... I guess you wouldn't know about it, huh? It's a really old comic strip, it hasn't been published in newspapers for years and years—it's really cool though! It's about a boy who falls asleep and goes to those weird fantasy places, and he meets a beautiful princess and—and this cigar-chomping clown named Flip—”  
“Hello, I am a swimming cat. Have you heard of a candy that gives strength to weaklings?” The feline's face curled into a knowing grin as it dog-paddled (cat-paddled?) in place. “You, the boy with the glasses... you seem weak enough. I'll give you this Magic Candy. I hope it gives you the courage you need, if nothing else.”  
“...Now I _know_ this isn't a dream.” the weakling mumbled, turning the piece of candy in his hands as the cat went away.  
“Try it!” Ninten encouraged. “Knowing this place, I bet it'll be really good!”  
  
Loid tore off the bubblegum-pink wrapping and popped what looked like a red gumdrop into his mouth. No lie—this is probably the best candy he tasted in his entire life. Any kind of sweet he loved: chocolate, Skittles, Starburst, Nerds... it tasted like all of them mixed together in one delicious concoction. Muscles didn't bulge out of his arms—he's certain he wouldn't be able to lift that spiral pillar he and Ninten entered through either—but he felt... confident. That's a first.  
  
“Okay! We should head over to the castle next!” Ninten announced.  
“Y-You have a princess too?”  
“Nope!”  
“Oh...”  
“Queen, actually.” Ninten grinned. “We're going to see Queen Mary. I'm sure she'd love to meet you!”  
  
~  
  
“Your majesty!” Ninten bowed, holding his baseball cap to his chest. “I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Loid. Loid, this is Queen Mary.”  
“H-Hi...” Loid lowered his head, cursing himself as he barely catches his glasses in the nick of time and fumbles with them.  
“It is good to see you Loid.” Queen Mary smiled kindly. A delicate crown perched on top of her long wavy golden hair, pink and curled and resembling the seashell towers through which Ninten and Loid entered Magicant. Her diamond earrings resembled the alabaster pillars gated around her castle, and her pearl necklace gleamed with the purity of angel feathers. The shoulders of her dress puffed like magic bubbles and her sleeves are adorned with a rosy gossamer. On her finger twinkled a silver ring with a large kunzite jewel. Her gown glistened pink like a sunset, glittering with tiny stars. “Every friend of Ninten is a welcome friend of mine.”

It's... one thing to be acknowledged by a queen. But what got to Loid was Ninten introducing him as a _friend._ When he first joined him on his quest to find the melodies, he wondered if maybe Ninten was being nice to him out of pity—what kid spent his time hiding in a garbage can? Neither did Loid believe he'd been particularly helpful thus far... sure, he'd been able to blast that boulder out of the way, but... Ninten wouldn't need him after that, right? Yet Ninten brought him here, took him to this incredible place...  
  
“Have you found the melodies yet?” Queen Mary asked.  
“Not yet, but we're getting there!” Ninten affirmed. “Loid's here to help! So I won't be alone anymore.”  
“Thank goodness! I was worried about you out there, going all by yourself... I've assigned you with such a daunting task. It's not easy for a small boy like you...”  
“Don't worry! Like I said, I can handle it!” Ninten grinned. “It's the two of us now, so...”  
“Ninten... Loid... please take care of each other.”  
“We will! That's what being friends is about.”  
  
~

“It's so beautiful...” Ana gasped, her crystal-blue eyes as large as Loid's glasses. “It's like Snowman, but everything's pink! It's so warm here.”  
“I don't think you'll need your coat in this place.” Ninten laughed. “It always feels nice here. I don't think it rains or snows in Magicant either. It's always sunny!”  
“It's not dried up either.” Loid commented. “I guess with all the clouds around, it's got all the moisture it needs. The trees must be tropical!”  
  
“Hello.” A snowy-white cat sailed among the cloudy ground. “I am a swimming cat.”  
“Hey... aren't you the same cat who—?” Loid asked.  
“Hello, swimming cat!” Ana smiled and knelt down, extending her hand. “I've never seen anything like you before.” The cat rubbed its face into her palm, purring.  
“Can you guess what I'm holding?” the cat said after a moment of contentment. “They're Magic Ribbons which give power to whoever wears them. Only a girl can use them... it just so happens to be that you're the one. I hope this gives you the courage you need, if nothing else.”  
“Thank you!” Ana cried. “I'll put them on right away!”  
  
So she undid her hair, letting her light blonde locks flutter down to her shoulders. She tilted her hat so she could tie her hair—sparkling fuchsia bows adorned her pigtails. But when she looked around, the cat was gone.  
  
~

Seeing so much green in the castle awed Ana. Snowman received its name for a reason; during the summertime, the town enjoyed three months of spring before it all snowed again. The floor was so glossy she could see perfect mirror images of herself and her friends walking. Despite its fantastic appearance, little things reminded her of home, bringing her comfort. Reflections from stained glass windows—like the ones from the chapel—glistened like emerald sunbeams, tinted with pink and lavender... it's as though God blessed Magicant too. As Ana stammered, removed her hat, and curtsied with her free hand, she couldn't help being reminded of her mother as she met Queen Mary for the first time.

"Hello Ana." Queen Mary greeted. "You must be a good friend of Ninten and Loid too."  
"Y-Yes your majesty." Ana nodded.  
"She's helping me find the melodies too!" Ninten declared. "She's got her own reasons for being with us too. Why don't you tell her?"  
"Um..." Ana's cheeks turned as pink as her dress. "I—I don't know if I—"  
"It's okay, Ana. She's really nice!" Loid assured.  
"I—I'm looking for my m-mother." Ana stuttered. "S-She disappeared one day, and—and no one knows what happened to her. I... I think she's in trouble. So I want to find her and save her. I think my powers can help. That's why... That's why I'm here."  
"You are so brave to have come this far." Queen Mary smiled. "It's not an easy decision for a little girl to make. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure your mother is too. I hope you find her soon."  
"Thank you..." Ana blushed. "I still don't see myself as particularly brave, but I'm trying. I got Ninten and Loid helping me. You too!"  
“Actually... I just remembered something.” Loid chimed in. “We saw this man living by himself in the woods of Magicant. He said to come back when we're stronger—”  
“Oh yeah! I remember him!” Ninten interrupted. “He sang for us!”  
“He did!” Loid continued. “He sang a song about... songs. But some of the things he sang sounded really familiar!”  
“He sang about dolls and canaries and such. Those are the same things I got the first melodies from!” Ninten exclaimed.  
“So I'm thinking... _we're_ thinking...” Loid said. “He might've given us clues! If he's right...”  
“We'll find the rest of the melodies in no time!” Ninten cheered.  
“That's wonderful news, children!” Queen Mary cried. “Do you remember what else he said in his song?”  
“Um...” Ninten frowned in concentration. “There was dolls, canaries... ghosts... dolls, canaries...”  
“Cactus.” Loid reminded. “There's a cactus, a ghost, and a haunted house.”  
“And a piano!” Ana chimed in. “And a really big mountain. It's supposed to be dangerous! And there's a dragon—!”  
“Dragon? I saw one!” Ninten cried. “He lives all the way down in the caves! He won't wake up unless we're... strong enough...”  
“I—I don't know if we're ready...” Loid faltered.  
“Then he must be the one. We'll have to fight him someday.” Ana conceded. “Maybe after we find the other melodies... Ninten, Loid, do you remember the rest?”  
“...No. I don't.” Loid apologized.  
“Me neither.” Ninten stared at the floor, pale with realization. “The music guy doesn't remember either. He sang it and... that's it. There was a cactus... ghost...”  
“We should write it down!” Loid fumbled with his backpack, looking for a pen and any of his maps he could scribble on. “It's always good to write things down before we forget them! I know if I don't write things down, I forget. Okay, cactus... ghost... dragon...”  
“Queen Mary?” Ninten's voice was soft. “Are you okay?”  
  
The queen had said nothing as the kids discussed the melodies. The color had vanished from her skin, leaving her pale as an empty shell. Her eyes gazed at something far away which no one else could see, and her lips trembled. She didn't notice when Ninten climbed the throne to be beside her, his sepia brown eyes filled with concern. He cautiously held out his hand for her. When she didn't respond, he started rubbing circles on her back... it's what his mother did for him whenever he had an asthma attack. He taught Loid and Ana how to do it as well... it calmed him enough so it'd be easier to breathe again. Maybe it'd work for Queen Mary too?

When she came to, she noticed Loid and Ana had gathered around her as well. Ana with her palms open in case she needed to perform healing PSI, Loid rummaging through healing items from his pockets...  
  
“I'm so sorry, children..." Queen Mary smiled graciously at the three of them. "I may need to have some rest.”  
“We'll find the melodies!” Ninten pledged. “We'll help you... and you won't have to be afraid anymore. Just hang on a little longer, okay? We can do it! I promise!”  
“...Thank you, Ninten. All of you... Please be careful.”  
  
~

“Whoa! Who'dve thunk it... You weren't kiddin' about this place!”  
  
Astounded as everyone else who came before him, Teddy let Ninten and Ana take the lead and show him around. The villagers welcomed the gang leader with open arms, unfazed by his looks and reputation. The swimming cat held no more gifts, but it allowed him to scratch behind its ears all the same. (“I didn't know you liked cats so much!” Ninten beamed. Teddy sweated and clenched his teeth: “It's nothin'!” “Tee hee...” Ana smiled, “You're so nice, Teddy.”) The more sights he saw—all the way from the village to Queen Mary's Fountain—the more the wonder reflected from his triangular shades. It's as though he became a kid again like his new friends.

“Queen Mary isn't feeling well, so I can't take you to see her.” Ninten said sadly. “Next time, we should be able to go though! We'll get all the melodies and she'll feel better again!”  
“How about we visit the Flying Men?” Ana asked. “We don't need their help, but I'm sure they'll be happy to see us! It must be lonely living so far away at the edge of Magicant. We can thank them for all they've done for us! ”  
“What are Flying Men?” Teddy asked.  
“They're these really cool bird warriors!” Ninten explained. “Kind of like guards. But they don't just protect Queen Mary. They protect everyone!” The baseball-capped boy gazed into the distance. “Two of them saved my life when I first got here. But... they're not... _here_ anymore. Their brothers buried them next to their house.” A solemn but determined expression crossed his face. “I just want to thank them again and let them know I'm doing okay... even if they can't hear me. I'm not forgetting them.”

Teddy said nothing, but he understood. Just because his parents were six feet under didn't mean he can stop thinking about them or the sacrifices they made for him. Maybe it wasn't an extreme sacrifice like the Flying Men giving their lives for Ninten. But his parents loved him all the same. Avenging them was important, like how Ninten wanted to make sure the deaths of the two Flying Men weren't in vain. But the longer Teddy spent with Ninten and Ana, the more he started thinking of _their_ parents, _their_ families. Ninten had his parents and two little sisters to watch over. What about the weakli—Loid, was it? His father was all he had left. Ana needed to find her mother, and she could be up the same mountain his parents died at. _They're just kids._ They don't need to end up like him—they don't _deserve_ to end up like him.  
  
Not a single Raeb Yddet or Woodoh dared approach two children guarded by a muscular punk with a sword.  
  
~  
  
“Hello? Is anyone there? It's me, Ninten! We're back!”

Ninten knocked again—nobody answered the door. He tried the doorbell next—a vine of silver bells jingled, but they summoned nothing. He turned to look at his friends with uncertainty, hoping one of them would say something. Anything to banish the pit of dread in his stomach.  
  
“Maybe they're not home.” Ana suggested. She pressed her palms together close to her chest in an attempt to make them stop shaking. “They're... busy, you know?” She followed Ninten into the house (nobody locked their doors in Magicant), calling and checking every single room with him. Nothing remained but dust: the untouched cinnamon armchair. All five beds made up and never slept in. The cleared table without a single dish. Not a feather in sight.

“Guys? Where are you?” Ninten cried. He hurried outside into the yard. Maybe they were tending to their brothers' graves—!

His body frozen upon seeing five crosses planted in the clouds.  
  
Just weeks ago, Ninten wanted to check on the Flying Men. They assured him it was an honor to die for him—it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. It didn't stop him from going back to let them know they didn't need to worry about protecting him anymore—he had grown strong enough on his own and had friends looking out for him now. The Flying Men simply told him their purpose was to be his strength and they couldn't wait to serve him again.  
  
_“Our lives are already fleeting. It's because of you we can make each moment count. Thank you for showing us love and what it means to shine.”_

“They're gone.” Ninten murmured. “They're really gone.”  
"N-Not gone." Ana sniffled. "They must have given their lives protecting someone... it's how they would've wanted it. N-N-Now they get to protect us all the time. Th-They're our courage... and that _won't_ die."  
“I—I know. But still! I wish I could've done _something._ ” Ninten kept staring at the graves. “I _know_ we'll be okay! I know that! I just wish _they_ could be okay too.”  
  
"Kid..." Teddy was at a loss. What on earth could he possibly say to them? Any adult can throw some encouragement and be done with it. But Ninten encouraged everybody all the time. What good would more do? Grieving wouldn't bring the Flying Men home—they had to move on. But he didn't know how to word it without sounding cruel; even if he's right, the wound was still fresh. He laid his hand on Ninten's shoulder, hoping sage advice and not some useless platitude would strike him from the blue and he'd have something to say. Not a single word left his lips.  
  
Worthless. Helpless. Just like when...  
  
“You must have felt like this when you lost your parents, huh?” Ninten murmured.  
“What? Are you readin' my mind again?”  
“No! I swear I'm not! I promised I wouldn't.”  
  
Right. Even after he's gotten to know them better, it felt strange being around little kids with psychic powers. Their PSI didn't intimidate him; in fact, it's why he joined them in the first place. Their innate talents and their ability to cast barriers and laser beams would show the monsters on Mt. Itoi who's boss. Still, the thought of a fourth-grader (fifth-grader?) using telepathy on him made him uncomfortable. Lack of privacy aside, there's just... Teddy had seen things kids—and regular people—shouldn't have to see. Things nobody should be forced to remember.

“It's awful when the people you care about die.” Ninten continued. “So you wanted to become strong so it doesn't happen again.”

If Teddy had been at the right place... the right time... it was a dog-eat-dog world out there. If he hadn't been so helpless, he wouldn't have been an orphan. So he worked his hardest to become the most powerful man in Ellay—as long as he stayed at the top of his game, he wouldn't be crushed and bullied by fate. But he hadn't thought of strength the way Ninten did. Ninten wanted to get stronger too, but for a far more selfless reason. Teddy had been motivated by anger; Ninten by love. Yet Ninten believed in him... he believed Teddy could use that strength for something good beyond beating foes. He could... protect them. Do it out of love. His true potential could shine the way the Flying Men did.

It's time he proved the kid right.

“We should go.” Ana piped. “The Flying Men... Queen Mary... they're all counting on us.”  
“Yeah...” Ninten nodded and squeezed her hand.  
  
~  
  
“Please sing to me the melodies you have learned.”

And so, Ninten and Loid and Ana held hands and performed the song. Queen Mary watched in rapt attention, not making a peep as the music seeped into her. Suddenly, everything made sense: all those dreams which plagued her, the nightmares paralyzing her in and out of sleep, the sudden rushes of joy, the needling frosts of fear, the monumental grief for the faces she can't remember...  
  
She's a mother rocking her child to sleep. She's singing a lullaby, only to fall silent when the tiny pale alien cringes in agony in her lap. She's stroking his face and whispering the words instead—he relaxes and his ears twitch before dozing off.

She recalls a man with a radiant smile and sparkling eyes. She recalls the flowers he sends her, his devotion to her, and the serialized story they collaborated on for the town newspaper. She recalls him bending on one knee, bearing a silver ring with a large kunzite jewel. She recalls the house they lived in where she'd hold mini-concerts...

The spaceship from Mt. Itoi. The arguments regarding the alien child. Her husband's haggard face as he drifts further and further away. The fury emanating from the alien's eyes before... before...  
  
“Giegue! I... I loved him...!”

The more she remembered, the more her world disappeared. But Queen Mary went on, telling the children about Giegue, about George. She remained oblivious to the fading emerald palace, ignored the tears streaked on her face as her heart hurt, yet unburdened and lifting higher and higher. All this time, she'd been trapped in a mirror—an illusory prison. The pink clouds of Magicant shattered into a mix of colorless sand and snow and grains of broken glass... and the spiral pillars snapped in two as the castle became no more.  
  
“...Grandma?”  
  
For the first time, Maria recognized her great-grandson. Ninten shuddered, his cheeks stinging red as he choked back the lump in his throat. Without hesitation, he rushed forward and squeezed his arms around her, burying his face into her gown. Maria embraced him in return, rubbing circles on his back in response to his hitched sobs.  
  
“D-Don't go... please...”  
“It will be all right, Ninten. Your journey is not over yet... until then, you must remain strong. No crying until the end.”  
“But—we just—! I don't want you to leave again!”  
“I won't leave you. I'll be watching you still.” she smiled. “You are a brave boy... and you have brave friends. I know you will stop Giegue. I believe in you.”  
“I... I love you, Grandma.”  
“I love you too, Ninten. I'm proud of you.”

In a rush of wind, Maria and Magicant vanished.  
  
~

But not Ninten's memories. Sometimes, he'd turn the Onyx Hook in his hand. It never worked again, but he refused to throw it out.

One day, in a walk inside the caves, Ninten recognized the pink seashell pillar which first led him inside his great-grandmother's subconscious. He telepathically communicated the answer to the riddle of George's diary... nothing. But it's okay.

Knowing the pillar still existed is more than enough.


End file.
